He's Coming Now
by Michael's Dirty Diana
Summary: It was always Natasha's and Clint's understanding that the birth of their unborn son was going to be done in the hospital wing of SHIELD by Bruce Banner. Not in a broken down elevator of the SHIELD's headquarters with Tony Stark helping her, and the person delivering the baby is none other than Steven Rogers. No Stony, Clintasha only!


**He's Coming Now**

It was always Natasha's and Clint's understanding that the birth of their unborn son was going to be done in the hospital wing of SHIELD by Bruce Banner who at first refused, but couldn't say no to a pregnant women standing in front of him crying her eyes out. Not in a broken down elevator of the SHIELD's headquarters and the person delivering the baby is none other than Steven Rogers… Natasha didn't really have a choice as she inexperienced in the birthing situation, and Tony didn't know what the hell was happening whereas Steve was well trained. Due to the fact he was the oldest of 6 kids, and his mother had to do homebirth in the 1940s Steve picked up a few things…

Natasha, sitting in the living room on the sofa legs on Steve's lap, flips through channels bored out of her mind. She sighs heavily as there is nothing good on T.V she would watch. Just a lot of romantic movies which Natasha had no interest in. It's not like she can go the gym and to the shooting range which she was restricted from after her 6 months of pregnancy. Clint thought she would hurt the baby if she trained at all, he allowed it at first, but seeing as Natasha ended up hurting herself and had to go to the hospital, both him and the doctor said no training. Steve was entertaining himself just fine drawing a sketch of Natasha after she allowed him to… He liked the way the sun hit her face and her pregnant belly only made her glow more.

Natasha looked around the living room then at Steve… "Where is Clint?" She asks making Steve look up from his drawing. "At SHIELD, Fury called him in early today when you were asleep." "What about the others?" She asks wanting to annoy the hell out of someone. Steve was out of the options, she could never annoy Steve. He was a true gentleman and didn't deserve it, whereas Tony always has it coming for him. He smiles at her "Pepper is in her office, Bruce at SHIELD, Thor in the kitchen, and Tony is…" The elevator's doors open showing an exhausted Tony who stumbles in the room falling on the floor. Steve sighs knowing he's been drinking and is already drunk. "Really Tony?" He asks… "At 11 a.m. in the morning." Tony looks up and pushes his weak body to stand. He makes his way to the couch and plops down on the other side Tony sending a pain striking in Natasha's lower stomach. She groans making both boys turn to her… "Natasha are you alright?" Steve asks with real concern in his eyes as Tony just stares dumbly…

Natasha glares at Tony and gives Steve a sweet smile. "Yeah, this idiot just wasn't careful." Steve chuckles and continues his drawing… "Why does Steve get a smile and I get a glare?" He slurs, "Because you're an idiot and Steve isn't." Thor's laugh is heard from the kitchen and he comes out carrying a plated filled with about 10 pop tarts. Tony frowns and lays his head on the sofa arm extending his legs and putting them on Steve's lap as well. Steve stops from his drawing, looks at the two extra legs on his lap and raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Excuse me?" He asks… Tony points a finger at Natasha. "She's doing it!" "Yeah, but are you 9 months pregnant?" Tony frowns and Natasha laughs kicking his feet off of Steve taking all the space. "Meanie…" Tony slurs falling on the floor… Natasha rolls her eyes and laughs louder, but stops abruptly when she is stopped by the pain again.

"Ah!..." She sits up in her seat and places both hands on her stomach… Breathing heavily, eye brows creased, she stares down at her stomach curiously… Steve's eyes follow her gaze and he grabs one of her hands. "Natasha, are you sure you're not in labor? You've been having pains throughout the entire morning." Steve says determination in his eyes. She shakes her head and sits up taking her legs off Steve. "I-I… I don't think so. My water hasn't broken yet…" "Do you possibly think it was just a kick from the child inside?" Thor proposes to keep Natasha calm as he sees her start to panic. "Probably nothing to worry about Lady Natasha, the child must want out." Natasha nods her head and leans into the couch grabbing onto Steve's hand tighter a little worried. Tony looks up from the floor and up at the two of them…

"Just because you water didn't break… doesn't mean you're not in labor. A lot of people are different…" He says matter of factly trying to keep the slurring to a minimum as he speaks. "Some women's water breaks then the pain starts, but most people get the contractions first and the pains follow closely after." They both stare down at him in wonderment of how he remembers that, yet when he's drunk he can't even tell us his last name. "How do you know all this when your drunk? Yet when I ask what's your last name you can't answer me…" Tony stands up as quickly as he can, but ends up falling on the couch again making Natasha moan "Ah!" "Tony!" Steve reprimands… "Sorry!" Steve looks up at the ceiling, still not getting the idea that the AI isn't actually on the ceiling. "Jarvis… contact Bruce tell him we are on our way to the hospital." Natasha looks up at him with an eye brow raised. "We are?" She asks… He nods "I don't want to take the chance… Jarvis?" He repeats when the AI doesn't respond. "Just contacted him Mr. Rogers. Dr. Banner is preparing the hospital as we speak. Sir Banner needs you to bring Mrs. Romanoff to the hospital wing of SHIELD at once along with Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Odinson." Tony groans and shakes his head. "No! I don't want to go!" Steve looks over at Tony and is about to slap him when his attention gets pulled back to Natasha… "Ow! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" she screams falling off the couch and onto the floor clutching her stomach. Tears start swimming beneath her eyes and she starts breathing the way she was taught to by Pepper and the books she read about expecting. Thor runs over to them, grabs Tony and hoist him onto his shoulder. Pepper comes running out of the elevator with Natasha's hospital bag…

"Come on we've got to go." She helps Steve get Natasha to her feet and takes her out of the tower and into a car to get her to SHIELD's headquarters.

All the Avengers, minus Bruce and Clint adding Pepper, runs inside SHIELD headquarters to find Fury standing there waiting for them. "Dr. Banner is upstairs waiting for your arrival. Jarvis called him and he informed me…" He says, but is cut off by Natasha's pained scream making everyone jump, except him. Natasha grips Steve's hand tightly and leans against Thor's body as she tries to get in control of the pain. Pepper looks at her watch… "Her contractions are 5 minutes apart. We've got to get her there now!" She says ushering them towards the elevator. Before Pepper moves Natasha she stops her and turns to Fury. She growls at him once the pain subsides… "Where is Clint!?" She asks angrily not in the mood for information, but for drugs. Fury looks at her ignoring her mood. "Still in his office, no one has informed him yet. I was just about to-"

"WHAT!?" she screams outraged about to throw herself at Fury only to get caught by Tony… "GO GET HIM NOW!" Steve chuckles nervously and turns to the director whose eyes widen in shock. "She's in pain director Fury, please do not mind her. She doesn't mean a single word she says, could you please go get Clint?" Thor volunteers before Fury has any time to say anything… "I will go collect Clinton and accompany him to the hospital wing." "I'll come with you too." Pepper says walking over to Thor… She turns to Tony and Steve guiding Natasha's body towards them. "Go ahead without us we'll meet you there." Tony's eyes widen and he grabs Pepper's arm… "Hell no! I'm coming with you and Thor." Pepper laughs as if that was the stupidest thing Tony has ever said. "No you're not, you going with Steve and helping Natasha breath through her contractions. Here…" She says passing over her stopwatch and Natasha's and Clint's hospital bag. Tony takes it and stares at the watch in confusion then up at Pepper… "Use it to time how far each contraction gets. Tell Bruce as soon as you get there… The hospital bag is for when the baby is here…"

Natasha turns to Thor with gratitude in her eye… "Thank you so much Thor. Pepper." She breaths heavily. "Tis no problem Lady Natasha. Pepper, Clinton and I will see you up in the wing as soon as we possible." Thor bows. Pepper kisses Natasha's forehead and starts walking off to find Clint. Before turning a corner she shouts back… "Don't have the baby without us!" and they are gone. Natasha screams and holds onto Steve's hand hard… Steve looks over at Tony. "How long was that?" Tony stops the watch and looks down. "six minutes…" Fury speaks up ushering them to the elevator. "You need to go now…" The doors open and the three of them step inside. "You're not coming director?" Steve asks. Fury shakes his head smiling… "I'll come by later to see the little guy" and the doors close.

"S-Steve… please help me sit. I-I cant s-stand." Steve nods and assists Natasha until she's is fully on the ground clutching her stomach as she tries to wipe her sweaty forehead. He's about to stand, until Natasha grabs his hand and keeps him down on the floor with her… "If you don't mind?" she asks innocently… Steve chuckles and shakes his head. "Not at all…" "Don't get too comfortable with her Steve. She's having someone else's baby, that's weird." Tony pretends to shutter and laughs watching the numbers on the elevator increase. Steve stares up at him confused and Natasha glares him. "Tony come here…" She asks innocently gesturing him to bend down.. He walks closer to her and bends down. "What?" She leans in about to whisper something in his ear when her fist makes contact with his nose. "Shut the hell up you ass-… HOLE!" she screams turning her body into Steve to muffle a scream…

"Tony!?" Steve asks rubbing Natasha's back in comfort. Tony looks down at the clock and announces "4 minutes…" "FOUR!?" Natasha flips out and that's when all the lights in the elevator go out… Steve, Tony and even Natasha- in pain- stop talking or, in Natasha's case, screaming and look up… 10 seconds later the lights come back, but the numbers on the screen stay at the level 6. "Um… what's going on?" Natasha asks nervously her eyes shifting from Tony's to Steve's. "I'm sure it's nothing…" Steve tells her to calm her down and standing up to walk over to Tony who stays in the corner of the elevator. Grabbing his shoulder he turns him around and he muttering something under his breath. Something about gadgets Steve's never heard of and wires that have come detached. "Tony what's going on?" Steve asks whispering so low Natasha wouldn't be able to hear it. His eyes glance from her to him… Tony obviously knows what happening… Tony leans in and whispers so low Steve has to lean in more to hear. "The elevator broke down…" "What?" He asks not quite picking up what he said… "THE ELEVATOR BROKE DOWN!" Steve's and Natasha's eyes widen and Tony covers his mouth not meaning to say it so loud, but it's too late. Natasha heard it and has now started to panic…

"What are we going to do!?" She asks terrified and unprepared… Steve runs over to her and tries to calm her… "Ssh… shush, shush. I'm sure everything is alright. Probably a technical difficulty the agents have undergone." Tony looks at the stop watch and says nervously... "Well unless there is an agent that can fix the elevator in less than four minutes, not including the time it will take to get to the 20th floor and to Natasha's bed while also preparing the stuff for the delivery then we'll make it in plenty of time." He says sarcastically… Steve sends him a warning glare and turns back to Natasha. "Don't mind him. Just focus on me and breath with me okay?... " Natasha starts to whimper as the pain increases… "Ssh… Natasha look at me. Look at me…" She turns her eyes to look into Steve's and is locked in his gaze. He places a hand on either side of her face… and whispers softly and soothingly calming Natasha way down. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you. I'm going to be with you the entire time and I'm not going to let you go through this alone. You can trust me…" Natasha stares into Steve's blue gorgeous eyes nodding and gripping his hand tighter. "O-Okay… T-Thank you…" She whispers scared and pulls Steve into a hug. Steve pulls away after a couple minutes and gives her a smile also starting to breath with her.

Tony just watches in amazement how Steve is not panicking like he is and is totally calm. Especially in the situation they are… Tony, Natasha and even Steve know there is no way that Natasha will make it to the hospital room. She's having the baby there and now right in the elevator with Tony and Steve. Thinking about this Steve starts to get things ready… Tony's eyes widen. "What are you doing!?" He asks horrified. Steve ignores him and looks into Natasha's eyes… "Sweetie, this baby is not waiting. We're going to have to deliver him now. He's not waiting…" Natasha's eyes widen and she shakes her head no. "C-Cant… can't we w-wait for the e-elevators to be fixed! I-I can hold on… l-longer. I can, S-Steve I can do it." He shakes his head no making Natasha trail off on her words… "You can't wait, this baby wont. Natasha your son is coming now." She stares at him terrified and nods uncertain… Her eyes flicker to Tony whose facial expression has frozen at the mention of Steve's words then back at Steve. "I want you to do it… not Stark." Tony sighs in relief at her comment and Steve merely nods… "Alright, I'll do it. Give me your jacket Tasha…" He helps Natasha shrug off her jacket while he takes off his jacket and digs inside the bag. "What are you doing!?" Tony repeats only to get ignored by Steve for a second time. The only time he acknowledges Tony is when he asks for his jacket. "Why do you need my jacket!?" He asks with the same horror as before. Steve says… "Just give me the jacket! I need it Tony, now!" Natasha stares up at him with tears in her eyes trying to hold in a scream… Seeing her face breaks him and he gives Steve his jacket. Steve places Tony's jacket and a blanket he found inside the bag on the floor underneath Natasha. He then uses Natasha's jacket to cover her legs as he pulls off the pants she's wearing and tosses it to the side… Tony looks away immediately and Steve would too if he wasn't the only one who knew what he was doing. His cheeks become red and he stands up grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him to the side so Natasha wont hear their conversation. "Tony you have to help too." Tony eyes widen and he starts stuttering… "B-But.. But But, I-I don't- don't know what I'm doing! Y-You help her!" "I am going to, but I can't do this alone. Look at her Tony… she's terrified and nervous." Tony looks over at a scared Natasha's whose eyes are locked on both boys. He melts and his panic seems to shrink, but he's still scared. "Your reaction to the elevator breaking down is making her nervous and she's watching you. You have to keep calm and if your calm, she's calm…You're not going to be the one delivering the baby, I am. You just have to keep Natasha calm and relax, and encourage her to push. This baby is coming now and it's not going to wait till the elevator is fixed. We have to help her Tony… she is family and apart of the team and so will this baby when he enters the world. Please…" Steve begs needing Tony to cooperate with him.

Tony closes his eyes tightly and places his head in his hands than a minute later looks up at Steve and nods… "W-What do I have to do?" He asks… Steve smiles and pats his shoulder. "Take Natasha's hand, breath with her and encourage her. That's all you have to do, if I need you to do anything else than I'll ask you. You'll need this…" Steve gives Tony the hospital bag and he walks over to Natasha. He moves up her and sits down behind her guiding her upper body to rest against his own spreading his legs so Natasha would be in between him. She gets in a comfortable position, grabs one of his hands and rests her head on the arc reactor. She looks up at Steve who smiles at Tony…"Steve?" She asks concerned… "S-Something wrong?" Steve walks back over and shakes his head no… "Tasha I'm going to have to look down there and see if the baby is coming. I would like to ask permission before I so…" She nods her head yes grabbing onto Tony's hand and the blanket below her… She adjusts herself and nods to Steve allowing him to look. Steve grabs the edges of his jacket and lifts it up looking in to see if the baby's head is there… Steve looks up at Natasha when she ask… "W-What do y-you… *Gulps* see?" "Nothing yet…" Natasha groans in pain again as a contraction hits. "Tony time." Tony looks down at the clock… "2 minutes." "Time to push Natasha…"Steve announces looking over at her. He reaches inside the bag, pulls out a rag and wipes her sweaty forehead breathing with her. "I-I.. don't think I can do this." Steve is about to say something when Tony speaks. "Yes… yes you can. Come on do it for Clint… your son. A couple of pushes and you'll be able to see him. You can do it Tasha…" Steve smiles and nods his head at Tony actually doing what he was supposed to be… "Listen to Tony, he's right." Steve checks again and a smile spreads across his face… "I see the top of his head Natasha."

This seems to perk her up and she sits up straight and gets a better grip on Tony's hand… Leaning forward she waits for Steve's call already very exhausted from the beginning of her contractions. "One, Two, Three… push!" Natasha leans forward even more pushing hard letting a scream rip through her throat and out of her mouth. "AHHH!" Steve's smile grows bigger and bigger as he sees the head come out, inch by inch. "He's coming… he's coming. Keep pushing." Natasha pushes for a few more seconds before falling back into Stark's arms. She takes a big breath and gasp for much needed air. Tony grabs the rag Steve used and wipes her sweat before helping her push again.. This time Steve's smile does not grow bigger when she pushes… He frowns when he realizes the tiny head isn't moving… He doesn't realize what is happening until Natasha screams… "It's burning! IT'S BURNING!" she says sobbing trying to push, but feeling her body as if it on fire. "Stop pushing Natasha!" Steve exclaims putting his hand under the tiny head to support it. "The baby is crowning, you need to stop pushing." Steve places his hand on the baby's head and adds gentle pressure to it allowing it to fully slip out…

Natasha looks down trying to see the baby over the jacket, but cant… "W-whats happening?" She asks worriedly… "The baby was crowning." Steve replied… "I just helped it so it's body would come out nice and easy…" "How do you know all this stuff cap?" Tony asks shocked… Steve shrugged… "I was the oldest of 6 kids whom were all homebirth, I picked up a few things." He smiles up at Natasha then looks down. "The head is now… you've got to push again to get the rest of his body free…" Natasha, exhausted tired and wants to end it all, refuses to push. "Nat, you have to. The baby wont come unless you push…" Tony says looking down at her. "I-I cant… I need C-Clint." She complains tears streaming down her face… "I need drugs!" She screams… "Nat it's too late for drugs and you need to push so your son can come out. So you and Clint can finally meet him along with the rest of us. We want to meet the little guy who's been inside you for 9 months kicking the hell out of you." Tony replies trying to help her… Natasha's breathing gets heavier and heavier every second. "What's going on?" Tony asks Steve… Steve looks down and finds the baby… going back in! "The baby is going back in. Nat you really have to push now, it's dangerous if your son goes back… he could kill himself by doing that! Or have birth defects once he's out! You have to push!" Steve begs, but he didn't have to add the last part. Natasha hearing her son could die makes her grip Stark's hand and pushes the hardest she can without even stopping to breath. She keeps pushing even when she's out of breath…

A tiny cry fills the room as the baby slips out and into Steve's arms fast, but Steve was prepared for it and caught it just in time. Natasha falls back exhausted and out of breath trying to breathe again… Tony looks over at the tiny thing in Steve's arms… Steve smiles down at the baby while grabbing his own jacket and wrapping it around the tiny baby boy. Once he's in warmth and in secure in Steve's arm the cry stops and he lays his head on Steve's arm eyes closed and hands wrapped around Steve's index finger. He looks up at Natasha and passes him over seeing the yearning in her eyes once they land on the baby boy in Steve's arms. Seeing the picture Natasha giggles at how tiny her son is in her friend's massive strong huge arms. He could easily crush him… "Hi sweetie… hi baby boy." Natasha greets when he lands on her chest… Tony moves out from behind Natasha and rests her up against the wall smiling down at the kid in her arms. 'I've got to admit, he's a pretty cute kid.' Tony thinks staring down at him. He's an exact replica of his father, the dirty blonde hair and skin tone, but Steve believes- once he opens his eyes- he'll have his mama's eyes. "Hi my sweet boy.. I'm your mommy." She says cooing at the baby until she realizes there are other people in the elevator with her. She forgot once the baby landed in her arms… "Um… I-I… I mean-"Steve laughs and shakes his head as he watches Natasha think of an excuse to act the way she did. "You don't have to pretend Tasha, it's alright. Show your new born son some love, I would be doing the same."

She giggles and turns back to her son… all of a sudden there is a jerking motion scaring the new born making him cry again. Tony and Steve look at the doors of the elevator and nothing happens, but the numbers on the screen start going up… Tony stands and laughs harshly… "Seriously! You couldn't have done that 15 minutes ago! That would've been a nice time to start moving again…" Natasha and Steve laugh as Tony throws a fit over the increasing numbers. She looks over at him and kisses his cheek… "Thank you." She whispers holding her son close to her. "For helping me. Drake and I are truly grateful." "Drake?" Steve asks confused… Natasha shakes her head and laughs… "Do you really think I'm going to let my son go through life without a name." "Oh!" Steve says laughing and his cheeks turning red. "Drake Marcus Barton meet your uncle Steve and your uncle Tony. Or should I say your god-father Steve and Uncle Tony." Steve's cheeks grow redder and he looks down embarrassed. Tony looks back at the baby and frowns… "What I'm not a god father!?" Natasha shakes her head… "Hell no! I trust Steve WAY MORE then I trust you. He's actually responsible and won't harm my child while Clint and I are away on a mission." "And you think I will…" Natasha nods her head as the elevator doors open again and in steps Thor, Clint, Pepper and Bruce taking in the scene…

Bruce's eyes land immediately on Natasha and the baby laughing… "So I guess I wasn't need to deliver the kid." Natasha shakes her head no "Steve did it… and he helped me stay calm throughout the entire delivery…" Tony coughs trying to get Natasha to mention him as well… "And did Tony." Clint runs her to side and looks at his son in her arms. "I missed it…" He says guiltily… "Hey it's not your fault…" Natasha says kissing his cheek. "It's the stupid elevators fault for stopping. I don't blame you one bit and besides it's not like he is going to be the only kid we'll ever have." Tony eyes widens and his eyes snaps towards Natasha… "There is going to be more!?" Natasha nods staring into Clint eyes… "NOOOOO!" He runs out of the elevator shoving Bruce and Thor out of the way to escape what had just happened to him. All the Avengers laugh at him as he runs out of the view and around the corner putting a lot of distance between him and Natasha possible. Pepper shakes her head "I'll go find him and calm him down. I'm surprised he didn't see the sarcasm in your voice. He's full of it all the time…" She runs after Tony following the sound of his loud screams…

Clint looks up at Steve smiling… "Thanks mate. For everything…" Steve nods his head and walks out of the elevator letting the family have their privacy… After a while Bruce breaks in… "As touching as this all is… I would like to move you to somewhere more comfortable. Your blocking the elevator and some agents still have a job to do." He say smiling… Natasha giggles and stands up with Clint. She hands him the baby as she quickly ties a blanket around her waist, and follows Bruce out of the elevator with the others following. Clint stares down at his beautiful son stroking his tiny hairs back from his face… "I love you so much…" He whispers kissing his forehead and following after his mommy.


End file.
